The present invention relates to an escape, and more particularly to a fire escaping apparatus.
Due to the usually unconquerable attraction displayed by the city, the building in the city is getting higher and higer in order to accommodate the continuoysly increasing population. It is well-known that a fire often cuts off the power source to disable an elevator and fatally smokes a part of the escaping ladder of the building to cause it to be useless. It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the above situation.